This invention relates to both method and apparatus for applying particulate matter to a cable core, such being applicable equally to telecommunications as well as power cable. The cable core can be composed of electrical energy conducting materials, such as copper or aluminum, or glass fibers for conducting light energy, all of which are referred to in this disclosure as "conductors", irrespective of whether they are intended to conduct light or electrical energy.
The prior art recognizes the desirability of applying to cable cores powdered hydrophylic materials adapted to swell (increase its volume) upon coming in contact with water. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,809 incorporated herein by reference. Such powder performs two functions: (a) absorbs water that enters the cable; and (b) forms a blocking mechanism to the further entry of water into the cable. Discussion of the desirability of such a water blocking agent in a cable is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,002, 4,419,157, 4,525,026 and 4,297,624, incorporated herein by reference, for further background.